A cross-cut tester is mainly used to test an adhesion of decorative painted films. The cross-cut tester can carve crosswise on the surface of the film along vertical and horizontal directions, and the film can form many separate grids. A piece of tape can be covered over the separate grids, and the tape is quickly pulled up. The adhesion of the film can be determined by the number of the grids peeling off the film.